Many a Heartbreak
by Skitt2199
Summary: When the day of Princess Bubblegum's birthday arrive, the citizens of Aaa come to wish her a happy birthday. But when Fionna and Cake meet up with their counterparts from Ooo Finn and Fionna start to become very close. But when the cosmic owl appears in a certain dream Finn has it changes the two's destiny forever.
1. Pilot

"Hey Finn! You coming," screamed Jake the dog from outside the huge treehouse.

"Glob Jake I'm getting Princess Bubblegum's gift ready!"

"Dude, do you really have to go full out with this gift for Princess Bubblegum? 'Cuz i thought you said you were over her..."

"OK fine, i like Princess Bubblegum! The huge secret is out! Happy now Jake?!"

"Ya Finn I'm happy. Now hurry up we need to get to PB's birthday party!"

"Globit Jake..."

Finn the Human climbed hurriedly down the latter then ran out the door.

"Fine Jake, here i am are you ready?"

"No i forgot my viola, my gift for Princess Bubblegum is a song i wrote."

"SON OF A...! JAKE! You get onto me about hurrying up and you're not even ready!"

"Dude, calm your chiz man."

"I can't dude! I wanna be on time!"

Jake ran and got his viola and they were off to the Candy Kingdom for Princess Bubblegum's birthday party.

When they got to the Candy Kingdom, there were streamers, music, and LOTS of presents.

"O my grob Jake look at all the presents!"

"Well Finn she is the Princess.."

"Ya i guess you're right."

Later after they talked to everyone at the party, everyone was wondering where the birthday princess was, but they soon got their answer when the beautiful Princess Bubblegum came waltzing down the tall candy stairs.

"Woah," Finn stared at the raging beauty of the princess.

"Finn... Don't get too excited.."

"Haha i'm not man..." Finn said nervously.

Finn's knees started to become shaky when Princess Bubblegum came over to say hello.

"Hey Finn! Hello Jake," said the Princess enthusiastically.

"H-Hey Princess, how's your birthday going so far?"

"Oh Finn its been, magical! But actually it just got better now that you are here," blushed the Princess.

"Oh h-heh-he.." Finn couldn't think of the words to say to the beautiful Princess.

"Well Princess can i give you your gi-"

"Princess! Princess!" Peppermint Butler exclaimed. "the guests from the land of Aaa are here!"

"Oh excuse me Finn, i must attend to this at once."

"Oh uh, ok," sighed the disappointed human.

In seconds Princess Bubblegum was greeting the bi-continental guests from Aaa.

"Hello Prince Gumball! Thank you for attending my birthday party," thanked Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh your welcome Bubblegum," said the exact looking replica of the pink princess, but the person was a prince not a princess.

In fact there was an exact replica of everyone but in the opposite gender.

Finn wondered where his counter part was until a girl nearly as beautiful as the princess came an stood with "Gumball" as everyone called him. The human girl had the many qualities as the young hero. Finn thought that her luscious lock of blonde hair sticking gracefully out of her bunny cap was a pretty detail about the girl, but she seemed appealing with her nearly tight blue shirt that almost covered half of her jean skirt. Her knee high socks complimented the sneakers the beautiful 13 year old was wearing. Finn thought his heart skipped a beat, for he had never felt this way about anyone before... Even Princess Bubblegum.

"Bro? You ok? You seem off somehow," Jake said worriedly to his half brother.

"Ya man... Im cool."

After a while Princess Bubblegum led Prince Gumball and the beautiful girl over to Finn and Jake.

"Finn, Jake, this is Prince Gumball and Fionna," cooed the Princess.

"Hello Finn and Jake, I am Prince Gumball," the pink Prince said.

"Hey Finn, hey Jake! I'm Fionna," said the girl energetically.

"H-Hey Fionna, Hi Gumball," stammered Finn.

"Hey Fionna, Hey Gumball," said Jake plainly.

"Fionna, I'm going to go and talk with everyone so I can see how different everyone looks in Ooo from Aaa. Why don't you guys talk," asked Prince Gumball.

"OK Gumball, you go, i'll be fine here with Finn."

"Hey Fi!" said a cat that looked almost exacly like Jake.

"Ya Cake?"

"Why did you just leave me standing there at the entrance?"

"Gumball just pulled me away, but I didn't want to leave you, but Gumball forced me to come over here with him... But i'm actually happy that you came over here 'cuz i get to meet the heros of Ooo, Finn and Jake."

"Woah our opposites!"

"Wow Dude, this is like, really crazy man," stated Jake.

"Ya man, way crazy."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lady Rainacorn and her opposite Lord Monocromacorn showed up. Lady started speaking in Korean and invited Jake to the treats table and Lord Monocromacorn invited Cake to mingle and talk with everyone in morse code. As soon as Jake and Cake walked off, Finn and Fionna talked about their adventures about saving the day. Finn talked about the stories with Ice King and Fionna talked about the Ice King's counterpart, the Ice Queen. They laughed and laughed and they started to show off their swords and their fighting moves, when they sat down to take a break, Fionna sat up and the sun shown on her beautiful powdered skin in a way that Finn started feeling different, and it was the first time he felt this way about anyone, he heard Jake use the word before, love. He thought he might have found his one true love...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ****guys. Okay so i'm just gonna say this plainly, i wrote this years ago so i'm not going to make that many changes but i will be revising it and checking for grammatical errors as the usual. I will be posting every Wednesday, if i can't that means something's wrong with my computer or my wifi. So Enjoy! Hope you like. :) EXCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE** **TIME**,** ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO THE OWNERS.**

* * *

After that realization yesterday, Finn needed to see his love. But he didn't know how, he felt horrible for two reasons. One: He had no idea where she might be because after Finn had his realization Prince Gumball came and just took Fionna away. And Two: He had no idea if she even liked him or not. But all he knew was he had to win her heart and get Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum out of the picture somehow...

During Finn's daydreaming Jake called, "Finn! Wake up! We're going to PB's because i know that you want to give her your special present... Hehe" Clearly Jake had no knowing of Finn's not like likeing PB anymore, but he decided to keep it a secret because he knew that Jake wasn't very good at keeping secrets. But he did want to give Princess Bubblegum her present but wanted to try and find Fionna, but after of self conflict he gave up to his conscience and headed with Jake towards the Candy Kingdom. Once they arrived at the entrance, they could hear voices inside so they knew someone was up this morning.

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Hey Princess it's Finn and Jake," said the tired Finn.

"Hey Finn! Hi Jake come on in! We were just having breakfast. Would you like to join us, you look awful hungry."

"Uh ya sure Princess i am kinda hungry."

As they strolled into the castle, they made their way to the elegant candy dining room where two people were sitting at the table.

"Oh there you are we were wondering where you went off to," said Prince Gumball. It was clear Gumball was jealous of Finn after his and Fionna's afternoon fighting and talking about adventures.

There beside the prince was her, Fionna. Finn thought that his heart had stopped for a moment, but his breathing returned to normal in a matter of seconds.

"Yes Gumball, i just went to the door and Finn and Jake are here to join us." There was a spot by Fionna and Finn rushed to take it immediately. The princess was skeptic of his choice in seating, 'why wouldn't he immediately take the seat next to me?' she thought. Jake took the seat next to his brother and grabbed a plate and started eating.

"Hey Finn! Sorry i had to leave so soon yesterday" i could see her glance at Prince Gumball as she said this "i was sad i never got to say goodbye."

"Me to Fionna, i had fun. We should do that again sometime today if you aren't leaving for Aaa yet."

Finn could see Gumball growing annoyed with his jealousy and gasped, "Well so sorry to disappoint you but we are going today right after breakfast." After he said this everyone at the table was upset to hear the news, especially Finn.

"Gumball why do we have to leave? I mean you said we would be staying for a long time. I mean, i want to stay here," blushed Fionna.

"Well fine you stay but i have some royal business to attend to back in Aaa, not that you would care... Your going on your pointless 'adventures' "

"Uh excuse me! What's that supposed to mean?!" You could tell anger was rising at the table.

"What 'that's' supposed to mean is that you can stay here in Ooo with Cake and play with Finn and Jake while i am actually going to be a mature person and go home and rule a Kingdom!" Right after that he got up from the table raging and said, "Goodbye Bubblegum, thank you for having me at you humble castle and for inviting me to your birthday."

Then he stormed out of the room and then you could hear the loud slam of the castle door.

Fionna looked pale, her eyes red, clearly she was about to cry.

"May i be excused," she said quickly as she got up from the table and left the room.

"I better go check on her to make sure she's ok," said Finn. He was happy Gumball had left, because now, he could have time with Fionna without his intrusion.

As Finn walked down the hall he could hear the faint sound of crying, it was Fionna. She was sitting facing away from the door on her bed, her face in her hands.

"Hey Fionna are you ok?" asked Finn worriedly.

She sniffled a little and tried to make her tears come to halt, because she didn't want to be seen crying.

"Uh ya i'm fine," she said sadly with a sniffle. But then she turned around and stood and said, "No! You know what i'm not ok! I want to tell someone my feelings," she saud angrily. After that she broke down crying and Finn brought her into a hug.

"Shhhh" Finn cooed "everything's going to be alright Fionna, i promise."

"I just don't understand why he would yell at me and leave," she tried, the tears made it hard for her to talk without sniffling.

"I think he just doesn't appreciate you like i do."

"Well thanks Finn, you really are a good friend. After breakfast do you want to go and hang out?"

Finn silently had a scream in his head of joy, he was so happy that he was going to spend time with his love.

"I would love to Fionna."

"Finn?"

"Ya?"

"Thank you for being there for me," she said sweetly, snuggling her head onto his shoulder. The moment was just right, Finn put his hand on her sweet face and leaned down towards her and placed his lips onto hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guyzzz. I just wanted to clarify again. I am not changing the way i write the story. I just want ya'll to know that. If you don't like it, i'm so ****sort, its just what i do.**

* * *

The kiss was anything more than Finn could've imagined. They felt like that they were the only people in the world at that one perfect moment.

"Finn..." moaned Fionna

He separated his lips from hers and said, "Oh i'm sorry i just..."

She put her fingers over his lips.

"Shhhh, Thank you, just kiss me again."

She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him passionatley, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. After a few minutes, she laid on top of him and kissed him harder, he couldn't protest because he was in a love transe. Soon they heard footsteps coning down the hall but the two never parted their lips. They soon saw Princess Bubblegum in the open door way.

"FINN! What the fluff are you doing!?"

He quickly snapped out of the transe he was in and sat up, Fionna got off of him and sat next to him.

"Oh uh.. She needed help and-"

"He conforted me. I think the kiss was what i needed." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, thr princess flinched at the small peck.

"Ugh whatever just come back to the table, we were worried..." The Princess turned and walked frustratedly away.

"Wow she seemed upset," said Fionna.

"Ya, i think shes jealous of us. Haha."

"Haha ya totally." Fionna kissed Finn again before getting up and walking back to the table.

When Fionna and Finn came back to the table they were greeted with worried faces.

"Fi!" Cake cried and hugged her little sister "i was so worried about you when you walked away, when that Gumball yelled at you then left i wanted to sink my claws into his pink skin!"

"Cake don't worry! Finn helped me. I'm DEFINITELY ok now.. Hehe," Fionna giggled.

Finn blushed at the infuses of the word definitely. Jake's eyes immediately grew wide and Cake turned to meet his gaze.

"Uh Finn.. Can i talk to you? Privately!" Jake stammered, he seemed scared.

"Uh sure Jake..." Finn shrugged at his brother's urgency and got up slower than Jake wanted i guess and pulled him out if the room and around the corner.

"Glob Jake! What is it?"

"You tell me man?!"

"Huh?" Finn was confused. Was there something he didn't know about?

"Dude! Did you go to tier 15...? When you went in there with Fionna...?"

Finn's eyes widened, did Jake really think that...

"Oh Glob no Jake! All I did was go into her room and she was sad and crying and I lured her into a hug then I kissed her and I when I stopped then she wanted me to kiss her again so i did. Then she laid on top of me and kissed me harder... I just, I don't know man... I was in a trance. I didn't want her to stop. But PB came i and told us to come back, so we did. Thats all! I would never...!"

"Ok dude i believe you. It's just when she.."

"I know man."

"Well it sounds like things got really 'heated'…" Jake said with a smirk and a cocky smile.

"Shut up man!" Finn said playfully punching his brother.

When the two were walking back they could hear Cake and Fionna talking, clearly it was about what she said too. When they came back to the table Princess Bubblegum was irritated with jealousy. Finn wanted to go and spend time with Fionna, Jake, and Cake, he wanted to be away from PB's jealousy. When the girls came into the room he said, "Thanks for having us Princess but we have to go" he winked at Fionna and looked at her in a 'follow my lead' sort of way "Ya thanks PB for having us but ya we have to go to," said Fionna.

"Are you all sure? It's almost lunch time, you guys could stay."

"No, we have adventuring to do, ya know saving Ooo," lied Finn.

"Well ok, goodbye Finn and Jake, goodbye Fionna and Cake."

"Goodbye," they all said in unison and left swiftly.

Once they were outside Jake and Cake saw Lady and Lord Monocromacorn and went with them. Finn and Fionna were all alone once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**M'kay so this chapter leading into the next chapter is short because its leading into the awesomeness of this next chapter****, and spoiler alert theres some suggestive material in this next chapter so _be_**_ aware_

* * *

Once, the two humans were alone they headed towards the forest to talk.

"So Fionna, were you with Gumball before today?" His voice put infuses on the word with.

"Oh um, ya, but he wasn't really my type before... Before i met you," Fionna blushed.

After hours of talking she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, his arms immediately wrapped around her waist brining him closer to her. Finn kissed her neck and Fionna moaned when he stopped at her shoulder. He savored the kiss and the sweet smell of her cinnoman vanilla scented neck and the softness of her fare skin. When he came back up to her lips he savored the feel. She separated her lips from his and grazed her hand across his face. Interrupting the perfect moment Finn's pack rang, it was Jake calling from the treehouse.

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn! It's Jake we're back at the treehouse where are ya'll?"

"Oh we're just in the forest, what's for dinner?"

"Me and Cake are making spaghetti and we're almost done so get home before it gets cold."

"Oh ok, we'll be there."

After Finn hung up he told Fionna their plans and she agreed. When they walked through the door to the house they smelled the wonderful aroma of Jake and Cake's famous spaghetti.

"Hello! Welcome home you two!" cried Cake.

"Hey you crazy love birds!" said Jake jokingly.

"Ok whats going on?" asked Finn questioningly.

"Ya Cake? What's going on?" asked Fionna.

"Well... Since you and Finn are going to be together from now on I wanted to make my special spaghetti to welcome Fionna and Cake to our family." Jake smiled.

"Thanks you guys" Fionna looked like she was about to cry tears of thanks "I mean this is really awesome!"

"And we want you guys, or girls, to stay here at the treehouse," smiled Jake.

Finn looked as if he was about to faint, Fionna was going to be staying with him, possibly in the same room.

"Oooooo..." Not moment later Finn was lying on the floor passed out.

"What the-!" screamed Fionna "what happened to him?"

"I don't know. Bro?" Jake slapped his face to try and wake him up "dude? Wake up man!"

After minutes if trying to wake up Finn they came to a conclusion.

"Well it's no use, he's not gonna wake up soon do lets put him to bed."

The three all pitched in to help pick up the big 13 year old to his room. When Finn was safely in bed Fionna yawns and says, "I think i'm going to go to bed. Can you keep the spaghetti so i can eat it later?"

"Sure Fi! You sleep now."

She yawned, "Ahh ok. Goodnight you guys."

"Goodnight you two," Cake and Jake said in unison ad they both disappeared down the latter. Fionna crept over to the bed where Finn was sleeping, crawled in bed next to him and snuggled into his shoulder, kissed his forehead softly and whispered, "Goodnight Finn, i love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! SO sorry i forgot to update yesterday, this chapter has ****references that may not be suitable, nothing jurassic happens but its not M so its fine. Just be aware that there is some stuff so yeah. But nothing else is like this in the story that i can think of at the moment to its all good.**

* * *

_"Hey Finn guess what today is...?" asked Fionna sweetly_

_"Is it our birthday..?" Finn said in in a seductive voice. _

_"Yup, and on your birthday you get a present.." _

_"Ya? What present am i gonna get...?" Finn asked suspiciously_

_"This, Hehe," Fionna whispered seductively..._

_"Hu-?" Finn's question was cut short when Fionna quickly wrapped her arms around Finn and she kissed him hard, he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist bringing him closer to her. Fionna kissed him fiercely and Finn backed up and fell back onto the bed, Fionna laid on top of him and kissed him harder. When she started to kiss Finn on his neck he breathed, "Fionna... Should we be doing this...?"_

_She spoke in between the kisses she gave him on his neck, "Yeah, it's your birthday PRESENT..." Fionna put infuses onto the word "present" but Finn didn't care, he didn't need to respond, he just brought his lips to hers and kissed her hard, he wanted this as much as she did. When his hands slipped up her shirt she shivered, her skin felt soft and Finn savored the feel. When Fionna took off his shirt things started getting more intense. Fionna hugged Finn tighter digging her nails into the soft sheets of the bed. After a minute when Finn moved his hands up Fionna's bare back it began to burn, but he pushed away the pain and looked at Fionna and saw a perplexed look on her face but he brought his lips to hers. But when their lips met it burned with fury and Finn pulled back again and fanned his mouth, "Owwww! Ouch!" _

_Fionna look at him puzzled and said, "Why did you pull back?" she asked in a sweetly questionable voice. _

_"When you kissed me it burned," he said still fanning his lip. _

_"Let me cool you off..." Fionna said in a bitter sweet seductive voice._

_She laid on top of him and kissed his neck, it seemed to help Finn a little for a while but then when she even just touched him it burned, but he pushed the pain away more and tried to endure it. When she got to his shoulder it burned for intensely than ever. _

_"Fionna... i don't think this is helping..." he said moving back and rubbing his shoulder._

_"Finn..?" she asked "why are you calling me Fionna? I'm flame princess silly..." she said in a regular voice. _

_"What?" Finn asked. But when he looked up the flame princess was sitting on top of him. The room was up in flames and so was the bed._

_"O MY GLOB!" cried Finn._

_"What Finn you haven't noticed the flames? They've been burning since we started." _

_"Flame Princess?! Where is FIONNA!?" _

_"Finn your not with Fionna... Your with me because you liked me first, now I'm taking you back!" Flame Princess said fiercely. Right after she said this the Cosmic Owl appeared and screeched. _

(End of the Dream)

"Ahhhh! Burning! Owwww!" Finn shrieked as he tumbled over onto the hard floor with a thump.

"What's going on?!" Fionna screamed as she looked over the side of the bed to see if her boyfriend was ok. "Are you ok Finn?"

"Ya..." Finn said with a little added sarcasm "just great..."

"What happened in your dream Finn, that made you fall off the bed?"

"Well..." When Finn explained the dream and stopped before the part with the Cosmic Owl so Fionna could take it in.

"Well Wow... I don't know what to say."

"And what's even weirder, is that right after she said she wanted me back, is that the Cosmic Owl appeared and screeched. Then i woke up."

"Wow that is creepy... But i kinda liked the other part..."

"Ya...?" he smiled

"Why don't we make it come true...?" she said in the same seductive voice from Finn's dream. Finn's knees began to get shaky, this was real life they were talking about!

"I don't know... Maybe.." Finn said trying to sound as seductive as she did.

"Hehe.." She leaned off of the bed and reached down to kiss his forehead but pulled him up by his shirt's neck line onto the bed and kissed him as fierce as he did in his dream. It was coming true!

"Fionna... If we do this... I want everything that happened in my dream, with us, to come true.."

"I can make that happen..." Fionna said in a seductive whisper.

"Fionna..." he said kissing her neck.

"Yeah..?" she said.

"I love you..."

"I love you too Finn, so much..." she said as everything that Finn dreamed was coming true. Hopefully Flame Princess doesn't come, or the Cosmic Owl.

But he thought too soon... Down stairs he heard the door open and a voice that says, "Finn! Finn! Are you here it's Flame Princess!"

Finn and Fionna stopped and they both said at the same time, "Oh No..!"


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY GUYS! i know i'm posting early but there was a cliffhanger on the lat one and i didn't wanna torture ya'll too much with ****curiosity. I hope you enjoy! I made a redo of Bad Little Boy. Don't know if i should post... What should i do? ****Please review!**

* * *

Finn and Fionna quickly put on their shirts and tried to make themselves presentable, they tried to hurry because they didn't want to keep Flame Princess waiting.

"Finn?!" Fionna hissed in a sharp whisper.

"Ya?!" Finn whispered back

"Why do you think she's here? I mean the Cosmic Owl was in your dream..."

"No! I love you Fionna! And i won't let the temper of Flame Princess get in the way of our love!"

Flame Princess must've heard what he said, because next thing they knew Flame Princess yelling, "FINN THE HUMAN! I KNOW YOUR HERE! If you don't come out here in 30 seconds i'll burn your treehouse down to ashes!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" pleaded Finn

"NO YOU ARE GOING TO BE DOWN HERE NOW!"

"OK! I'm coming!"

Finn and Fionna quickly got on their socks and shoes and hurried down the latter. When they got down Flame Princess was about to explode, but when she saw Finn she quickly piped the flames down and smiled like she hadn't just threatened to burn his house down.

"Hey Finn!" her smile faded when she saw Fionna "who's she?" she said with some attitude in her voice.

Finn and Fionna hesitated about what to say. What if they tell her, and then she goes on a rampage and burns down the house?!

"Uhh.. Hey Finn ima go look for Cake and Jake... Cya later..." she said nervously. She thought why bother kissing his cheek, she knows how Flame Princess will react because they have a Flame Prince back in Aaa and she had a thing for him a long time ago... He had a terrible temper, she thought that Flame Princess would be no different.

"Ya cya later..." said the disappointed Finn

When Fionna walked out the door he felt alone, he hadn't been away from her in days...

"Finn! Who was that girl?"

"Uhh that was... Uh my, um..."

"Your what?!" she yelled getting more impatient.

"Uh... My close friend! Ya it turns out that far away on another continent called Aaa, and she came over from there for PB's birthday and she's just my friend.." he stuttered on the sentence "Hehe just my friend. Not anything more! Than my friend."

"Ok good! I came back here because after i left you i felt lonely and sad.. And if i remember. You had a crush on me! Hehe...!" she said giggling and blushing.

"Ya i did... Haha" he managed a fake laugh. He'll break it to her when their not in his house.

"So ya! I came back because i want us to be together. And i have a way that you and i can hug or kiss without you being hurt! I learned the spell that i can put on you that will let you touch fire, and it won't hurt. Watch!" She then started speaking in a strange language of some sort, then spit on Finn's forehead and he turned a shape of blue.

"There you go. Now i can finally hug you!" Not a second later she had him in a huge hug. Surprisingly it didn't hurt, he thought. She hugged him tight, he remembered the feel of their hug from a long time ago, but he remembered it burned.

"I missed you Finn."

Finn couldn't help it he had to say it, because it was true..

"I-I missed you too..." as he hugged her back he felt a certain care for Flame Princess a crush... Here we go again he thought.

He pulled away and pulled his head out of the clouds. 'Come on Finn!' he thought to himself 'You love Fionna! I mean you almost went to tier 15...'

"Finn why'd you pull away? You said you missed me..."

"Ya i know i just... I'm just so tired that i need some rest. Ahhhhhwww" he tried his best fake yawn.

"Ok i get it" she kissed his cheek "you rest. I'll be back later to check on you! Bye Finn," FP sighed as she walked out the wood door.

As she shut the door, Finn was relieved to be alone again. After playing Beemo for a while he heard Cake, Jake, and Fionna walk through the door.

"Finn?" Jake called

"In here you guys! I'm playing Beemo!"

"Uh Finn... We have to tell you something," said Cake

"Finn... I'm leaving with Cake to go back to Aaa," said Fionna with tears welling up in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lawl hey guyz. Hahaha, i gve ya'll an even bigger cliffhanger. Sorry guyzes, i just wanted to be mean for a sec. jkjkjk but lol. Enjoy the feeling of knowing whats gonna happen next. Please review and fav!**

* * *

"WwwHhhhAaaaTttt! Why?!" Finn screamed dropping Beemo's controller.

"Finn!" Beemo said in his little robotic voice "Be careful with my controller!"

"Finn, i saw you hugging Flame Princess... And i heard what you said about missing her, Fionna said sadly.

"Oh No No No No! I just said that to... To..." Finn didn't know what to say.

"So I talked with Cake about it and, i think that i should go back to Aaa, so you can try and figure this stuff out with Flame Princess." Fionna said. "And whoever else you had a 'thing' with!" Cake added angrily.

"Cake! Don't! I'm not mad at Finn and you shouldn't be either," Fionna said trying to calm Cake.

"Fine Fi... You got lucky Finn the human!"

"Ok... But when are you leaving Fionna?" Finn said worriedly.

"I'm leaving right after i talked to you. I was hoping you would see me off, because... I wanna be able to see you when i go," she said sweetly.

Finn couldn't resist her sweet voice.

"Ya... I'll go," he said trying to manage a smile.

"Great." she said.

"Are you ready now Fi?" asked Cake.

"Ya Cake, are you ready Finn?"

"Ya Fionna. I'm ready," he said getting up from the couch.

When they got to the dock on the edge of the ocean, Finn felt fear rising up inside of him. He could see it in Fionna too, she winced at the sea foam that inched it's way near her feet.

"Well Finn, i guess this is goodbye," she said sadly.

"For now," Finn said reassuringly.

Fionna saw tears in Finn's eyes and Finn saw tears in hers, they hugged each other tight.

"I love you Finn."

"I love you too Fionna."

She kissed him softly passionate and he tried to remember the feel and lock it in his brain as best as he could.

She pulled away and a tear rolled down her pink cheeks, Finn wiped it and kissed her once more briefly.

"Don't worry Fionna. We'll see each other again," he said sofly.

"Ok Finn, I trust you."

As she walked away onto the boat stealthily, so to not get any ocean water on her, she was waving goodbye. Finn tried to not let her see him cry, but he couldn't help that a few tears roll down his face.

"Goodbye!" Finn shouted

"Goodbye Finn! I'll always be yours..."

Finn flinched at the sentence, 'would she really wait for me?' he thought.

He pushed the topic from his mind and watched as the only person he had ever loved, sail somewhere far away from him. He stayed there watching until the boat could not be seen.

"Do you really think she'll wait for me Jake?" sighed Finn.

"Sure dude, she loves you. And you love her. So she'll wait for you and i'm sure you'll wait for her," said Jake comfortingly.

But Finn didn't even know if he himself could wait for a long time...


	8. Chapter 8

**OMGz you guys tanks so much for the reviews! But don't worry there's alot more happiness and drama along the way so stay tuned..! :) and i'll be updating this saturday if i get the chance. Or if i feel generous on Wednesday ;). Review and Favorite ****please! Shmanks. **

* * *

It was weeks after Fionna left Ooo to go back to Aaa... Finn was miserable all day everyday, being away from her. At the moments Finn was being comforted by Flame Princess. Flame Princess never really understood why Finn was upset, but she was only glad that she was around Finn and that Fionna was away. But she was upset that Finn was always crying, but he is a water elemental she thought.

"Finn why have you been crying everyday?! I don't mean to sound upset but i just don't understand...!"

"It's just... Fionna was my best friend and i..." Finn paused. Was he really about to say he kind of liked her more than a friend?! "I think i.. Um liked her sort of..." Finn cowered away waiting for Flame Princess to go on a rampage and burn down his house.

"You..? Liked her...?" Fp's flames got bigger for a second but died down shortly after. "Really? Th-that's so cool.." she said calmly.

Wow! She didn't go on a rampage!

"I'm just wondering but.. Why are you so cool with this? I mean-" he was cut short when FP interrupted and said, "It's cool! I saw this question coming! The reason i'm so cool is because i was away from you for a long time so you had some time to find a new girl to like."

"Thanks Princess. It means a lot that you didn't burn down my house," Finn said sheepishly.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! I can't lie, but i would've if i was in a bad mood or you weren't broken hearted," she said with an added giggle.

"Hehe," Finn managed a fake laugh.

"Hey I got to go! If i don't get back to the Fire Kingdom before my dad flips out! Cya!" she said as she closed the door abruptly.

After she left Finn felt a little better, then he heard the holo messenger ping.

"Ugh who's that...?" Finn moaned

Jake got up from beside his depressed companion and checked to see who it was.

"Dude! It's Fionna!"

"REALLY?!" Finn screamed as he leaped out of bed and ran to the holo messenger where he could see the beautiful face of his love.

"Hey Finn," she said in her familiar sweet voice

"H-hey Fionna," he managed to say calmly. "How have you been in Aaa?"

"Fionna who are you talking to?!" screamed a familiar voice

"Just a sec Finn," she said hesitantly.

"O-ok... Who's-?" Finn was cut short when Fionna shouted, "Gumball i'm on the holo with Finn!"

"Why did you call him he cheated on you!"

"Because- HE DIDN'T CHEAT ON ME GUMBALL! Flame Princess just showed up & told Finn that she missed him from MONTHS ago! So butt out you little shit!"

"Think what you wanna think Fionna..." said Gumball as he walked out of the room.

"Well as you can see" she was whispering now "things aren't going well between me and Gumball... " she said sadly, but Finn was kind of happy things weren't going well between them.

"But how've you been with FP?" she asked anxiously.

"Im not with her Fionna! I swear to you! I'm not!"

"Ok whatever, but how've you been HANGING OUT with her," she said adding infuses to "hanging out."

"Uh... It's been good. But i don't like her like i love you. When are you coming back?"

"Uh... Finn since she hasn't left you and, i think that we should see other people so i won't be coming back for a while..."


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY HEY! Soooooo some people asked on the reviews to post soon. I just couldn't say no! Here you go! Review, Favorite and Follow PLEASE! :)**

* * *

Finn couldn't believe his ears. Was this really happening?!

"WWWHHAaaaT!" Finn screamed in rage.

"I mean we separate for a while then maybe if i come back to Ooo then we can get back together." she said in her seductive voice that always made Finn feel better.

"Ok..." he said sadly.

"Goodbye Finn," she said while blowing him a kiss.

"G'bye Fionna," he said upsettingly.

Right after he said his goodbye the holo went off and Finn burst into tears. Jake strolled into the room and saw the sobbing boy and rushed to comfort him.

"Dude?! What happened man?" Jake said comfortingly.

"I-I t-talked to F-Fionna a-and..." he sniffled as his sentence was cut short when he burst into more tears.

"Yeah?! Then what happened?"

He listened to Finn's babbling an sobs and listened intently.

"Uh-huh? Ya? NO WAY?! FIONNA BROKE UP WITH YOU?!"

"Y-Yeeeesssss!" he sobbed.

"Woah dude... Thats harsh man. You were about to go all the way until Flame Princess showed up," he was cut short when Finn said, "Oh just don't even mention her! Y-You know what?! I don't even want to see her again! I don't ever wanna see that flame demon that tore me away from my one true love!" he raged.

"DUDE! Calm Down! Just breathe, in and out, in and out," Jake cooed.

Finn started breathing and after a few minutes, he was calm.

"Aww thanks man.." Finn said thankfully.

"Anytime brother. But i'm glad my breathing technique worked! I hate seeing you all crazy. But i understand why you lost your stuff dude," Jake said.

"Ya Dude! I was off my nuts man... But i seriously need to talk to FP and tell her i'm not interested in a relationship. With her at least..." But inside, Finn still secretly likes Flame Princess but just cant tell himself that he does.

"Lemme go talk to her, AWAY from the treehouse. Just incase she goes on a rampage..."

"Alright dude" Jake said "see ya in a few dude, i'll just be sittn' here playing Beemo."

"Cool Man! See ya later," muttered Finn.

"Good Luck Finn!" yelled Beemo in his little robotic voice as Finn stormed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey there, tanks ****solo much for the reviews! I love them! I decided to post early instead of saturday, I know how curious i get when i read stories. So i hope you enjoy. And i dont know what you call characters you add in but i am adding some new made up characters in chapter 11. Just letting ya'll know. PLEASE BE OPEN MINDED! Its better than its sounds i promise. Kay here you go.**

* * *

As Finn headed to the Forest to meet up with Flame Princess he thought about what he wanted to say. As he found out, he saw a luminous glow coming from near the small pond. She probably picked the spot because it was romantic Finn pondered, he shivered at the thought.

Just as Finn stepped on a twig and he heard a loud, snap!

"Oh sh-" he was cut short when Flame Princess quickly turned around and started running towards him.

"FINN!" she quickly stopped and cased a flame shield on him. Then quickly hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

"Y-Ya! I mean- Gah!" he put his head in his hands "I have to talk to you..."

"What about Finn?" she asked intently.

"Us," he said plainly.

"Oh..." she said sadly.

"Ok so Fionna and I were going out and I didn't wanna tell you because i thought you would be super mad and stuff. But she broke up with me and i wanted to come and tell you that i'm not interested in a relationship right now," and he said all of this in one breath and heaved in and out to catch his breath. He could see her flames getting bigger but then died down.

"Well... I am upset about that but i understand. You don't wanna be in a serious relationship because you had a serious one with her and you need some time to heal. I gotcha! But i do wanna go out with you later! Can we do that? In like a few months or something?" she asked hopefully.

"Well maybe in a year, she and i were pretty serious." he was just glad that she didn't burn down the while forest just out of anger.

"Cool. i got to go, but i want to leave something for you to remember me by..." as she said that she planted a kiss right on Finn's lips. Finn was startled by her kiss, it seemed as though it burned when she touched him, even though he had a flame shield. The kiss was so intense Finn closed his eyes and kissed her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Like he and Fionna used to do he thought.

He quickly pulled away at the thought of Fionna, "S-Sorry Princess... I..."

Flame Princess looked disappointed and sighed, "Goodbye Finn..."

As quick as a flash she left leaving a singed trail behind her.

It took a few seconds for Finn to comprehend what just happened, but he knew what happened so he was just gonna go home.

"Uhhh..." he sighed "Now no one will love me..." he said sadly.

"I guess i'm gonna go with my gut and just go home and play Beemo with Jake."

When he got home Jake was just sitting on the couch playing Beemo.

"Hey Man! How'd the deal with FP go?"

"Uh it was cool she completely understood and didnt burn the foreat down, and..."

Jake lost intrest in his game and both he and Beemo said at the same time, "AND?!"

"We kissed..." he said with a faint smile on his blushing face.

"WOAH! Shut the stuff up dude! Did ya'll really make out?!"

"Ya Finn? Did you kiss her good...? Hehe," Beemo said in his little robotic voice with a smirk on his face.

"Dude! I didn't make out with Flame Princess! She just wanted to kiss me to have something to remember me by..."

"I bet you liked it..!" said Jake jokingly.

"Whatever dude, hey i'm actually gonna head over to Marcy's, she's not gonna be jealous like PB will probably be, also i kinda just wanna talk to her... I haven't seen her in a while."

"Ok man... Just don't end up 'making out' with her too... Hehe,"

"Shut your face man!" said Finn as he slammed the hard wood door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY HEY guyzez. This chapter is the one where i made up new characters (OC) to keep the story going. AND, here's a request from one of my reviewers for a shout out. GO CHECK OUT UNICORN819 i've read her stories, they're pretty snazzy. ;)**

* * *

When Finn approached the dark cave that held Marceline the Vampire Queen's house, his ears were filled with the sound of punching and arguing.

"What the flip?" Finn shouted while drawing his sword from his pack.

"Marceline?! Are you ok?!"

His question was answered when three figures looked like they were struggling in her house.

"Oh Glob! There are deadly robbers robbing Marcy's house! I'M COMING MARCELINE!"

As Finn rushed to save Marceline he heard her say, "Arrg! You guys take this outside and fight out there if you want! But don't fight in here and wreck my house! Grahh!" and before Finn could go through the door two girls came bursting out the door and they looked blistering with fury.

"Come at me! I bet you can't?" said a brown girl with long brown hair, about as long as Marceline's, in a jean mini skirt about the length of the middle of her thighs and a tight black tank top with silver sparkles all over it that stopped right above her belly button. She had sharp teeth and pointy ears and claws for finger nails and full perfectly shiny red lips. She was wearing brown leather boots with a swirl design on them that complimented her toned calves well. She seemed smart and cunning by the way she was throwing the insults back and forth with ease. "Werewolf" he thought.

"Oh ya ?! Well i wouldn't even be talking you rude non-apology excepting dog!" retorted a skinny fare tanned skinned girl with long blonde hair same length as the other, wearing a short short white sparkled miniskirt with a black short-sleeved shirt that said "Bad Girl" in big glittered letters, and the shirt stopped right above her tanned toned abs and was tight around her big chest. Her shoes were black high heels that really complimented her legs well. She had long fangs and pouty perfectly glossed red-pink lips with flushed cheeks from rage. Finn couldn't quite figure out what she was but knew that she was a magical creature of some kind because they both seemed strong because if the look of their muscles and legs. He looked at both of them and their sexiness reminded him of Fionna. He shook the thought of her from his mind and ran to ask Marceline what was going on. But when he ran over to her, she was just standing back watching the show with her arms crossed over her chest and had a pissed look on her face. As soon as he got over to her the brown one fazed into a wolf and the blonde one turned into a huge bat-like creature. "Vampire" he thought.

"Marceline what's going on?!"

Soon the two girls were at it punching and biting one another throwing insults.

"Well hold on i'll let them explain it to you." she floated towards them and turned into the same bat-like creature and yelled in a booming voice, "TARA, COURTNEY! Stop fighting and get down here for a second." The two girls stopped fighting and unfazed back to their pretty selves and walked towards Finn and Marceline. The blonde one stopped first and stood there with the pissed look on her face. Same with the other, they were spaced far away from each other with their arms on their hips. Marceline stood in the middle of them the blonde one on her right and the brown one on her left and proceeded to introduce them.

"Finn this is Tara" she said pointing to the blonde one while she waved "and this is Courtney.." she said pointing to the brown one.

"Hey Finn," waved the blonde one like she wasn't just fighting.

"'Sup Finn," said Courtney with an attitude in her voice.

"Uh hey guys... So what was going on?"

Marceline put her arms around the girls and smirked, "You guys wanna tell him? WITHOUT interrupting each other!"

"Well..." Tara started "Courtney an I have always been best friends-"

"Until now...!" interrupted Courtney rolling her eyes.

After that comment Marceline slapped Courtney across the face saying, "Shut up! Let her finish!"

"Ok sorry..." said Courtney unapologetically.

"Anyway" she continued as if Courtney never made the snide comment "we were hanging out and i was talking about my new friend Meredith and she seemed to get jealous and i had no idea but she isn't excepting my apology."

Courtney rolled her eyes and ignored the sad look on the vampire's face.

"Courtney! Listen to Tara and don't have such a hard heart! You two are best friends and you shouldn't be acting this way!" yelled Marceline.

"Courtney why were you ignoring me and hurting my feelings...?" Tara said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't know, i guess i was just jealous of you hanging out with new girl Meredith all the time, i feel like that you don't want to be my friend anymore sometimes... And im sad because Kandace is leaving to go to Aaa and i guess I'm just sad also about that. I-I'm s-sorry," she said sighing trying to hide her tears.

"Courtney, you have to know i will never just 'stop' being friends with you! You & i are besties for life. I'm sad about Kandace leaving too but we can get through it, together, and i'm sorry too." they hugged with tears streaming down their faces. Marceline modded her head in satisfaction and said, "Another case solved by the wonderful Marceline the Vampire Queen!" and she took a bow and we laughed.

"Uh hey Tara?"

"Ya?"

"Did you say you guys were going to Aaa i a few days?"

"Ya why?"

"Well i have a girl-" he stopped himself "i have an ex-girlfriend there and i was wondering if i could tag along with you guys so i can go see her."

Tara and Courtney exchanged glances and Courtney smiled and nodded.

"Ya sure Finn you can come with us," smiled Courtney.

"Shmowzow!"

"Hahahahaha!" laughed the girls.

"Oh and Marceline can i ask you something in private?" asked Finn.

"Ya sure Finn," she agreed taking Finn's hand into her house. "Hey you guys i'll see ya'll later," Marcy said with a smile on her face.

"Ok Marcy! See you later," smiled Courtney as she fazed and ran toward the forest.

"Com'on Tara!"

"See ya Marcy and I' coming Courtney," sighed Tara casting a spell on herself that would let her go out into the sun. When the spell was done she floated away after Courtney sparkling in the sunlight.

When they got into the house they sat on the purple couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyyy. It feels like i updated yesterday! Hahaha how time goes by. Jk it hasn't been that long. Here you go! Theres some PDA in here, be aware. **

* * *

Once they were seated Finn proceeded to asking the VERY important question...

"Marceline...?" Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes Finn?" Marceline asked intatively.

"Well, ever since the day i met you when you kicked me out of my house," they laughed at the memory "we have been really close friends and i was wondering if maybe-" Finn was cut short when Marceline finished the sentence for him.

"Finn the Human are you asking me on a date?" she asked with a devious smile a she poked his shoulder.

Finn blushed, he put a sad smile on his face because he thought she was rejecting him...

"So you don't wanna go out on a date with me...?" he said sadly.

"Are you kidding?!" she piped up "i have been waiting for you to get over Bonnie for 'fo-eva' so you and i could get together!"

Finn was so shocked! He had no idea this was coming!

"R-Really? Math!" Finn jumped up on the couch and threw his fists up in the air.

"Hahahaha! Finn your so funny!" she laughed "So Finn...? You wanna strawberry...?" she said seductively as she got up and turned down the lights and snapped her fingers. Soon the room was filled with luminescent candles all around the room. She swayed towards the kitchen and got out a big bowl of the strawberrires and brought them to the couch. She sat down and put her legs in Finn's lap. She stuck the end of the strawberry in her fang and sucked the color out of the small fruit. She snapped her fingers one more time and turned on some romantic music. She sucked anither but the juice got on her lips and it made Finn feel strange... She stuck the strawberry in Finn's mouth and smiled until he stopped chewing.

"Hey Finn were all alone in the house... And there's no one here... Whatcha wanna do...?" she smiled deviously.

Finn's mind swam with ideas. Did she really mean tier 15...?!

"Uhhhh... I don't know..." he wanted to sound hot so he added a smile.

"How about we kiss...?" and she put her cold lips to his and Finn was startled. She moved her hands towards his waist and put her fingertips under the hem of the shirt. She slowly slipped off his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Finn felt good and he was enjoying every minute of this...

He slipped off her shirt and her skin was surprisingly warmer than usual, her bra was leopard print and it made Finn giggle to himself. She kissed Finn more fiercely and it was getting intense... Just as Marceline was undoing the strap Finn pulled away quickly.

"Why'd you pull away? I thought this was what you wanted," she said with a faint smile.

"This was kinda what i wanted... But i just... Fionna and I almost went there but Flame Princess came in and ruined it..."

"Oh i understand Finn" she said comfortingly "sorry i came on so strong, i just thought that you needed something like that..."

"I kinda did need something like that. Oh! I wanted to know if your gonna be going to Aaa with Courtney and Tara. If you are then can i stay with you?" he asked blushing putting their shirts back on.

"Ya i go with them every year! And ya! You can stay in the same room with me! Cause Bubba's castle isn't that big really! Its like kinda smaller than PB's but still you can stay in the same room with me... Unless Jake is going ya know... But i understand if your not gonna do that! And like i'm not a virgin..."

"Wait! Your not..."

"No... I did it with my ex-boyfriend Ash... He rushed me into it" she started to get emotional "it was intense though, i hurt him because vampires are really strong... So in that situation i could hurt you bad, so its best that we don't," she said sadly.

"Ok, that's cool..." Finn acted cool, he really didn't want to go to tier 15 with anyone except Fionna.

Marceline yawned. You could tell from her sagging eyes that she was exhausted from the situation with Tara and Courtney.

"Glob Finn... I am super tired. But hey i'll see you tomorrow and we'll pack for the Aaa trip together. OK?" she said sweetly.

"Ok Marcy, i'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Finn." she said kissing him softly.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! So sorry this is so short, when i wrote this years ago i wanted a ****separate chapter for the boat ride and the packing. I thought it would be better proportioned that way. Let chapter 13, commence... ;) AND check out this Fiolee story i'm writing! It's pretty kewl! It would mean alot if you reviewed and told me what you thought and followed and favorited! Gracias.**

* * *

"Hey Finn which bathing suit should i wear?" asked Marceline, "This one?" she said holding up a black bikini with a glittery bat on the left cup. "Or this one?" she said holding up a red one with silver glitter all over it.

"Um try it on...?" Finn said deviously.

"Hahaha very funny Romeo! But seriously the bat one or the devil glitter one?"

"Um... take both. I bet they look pretty sexy on you anyway, hahaha!" he said with a smile.

"Hahaha your probably right Finn, thanks!"

Knock Knock!

"Hey can you get that Finn i'm still packing."

"Sure."

As Finn walked to the door he heard familiar voices talking outside.

"Hey Finn! Marceline we know your in there!" someone shouted in their familiar sassy voice.

As Finn opened the door he saw Tara, Courtney, and Jake all were standing outside the pink door.

Tara was dressed in nearly the same outfit as yesterday but her shirt was white and it seemed tighter and shorter than yesterday. The shirt said in big black glittered letters "Sexy Chick." Her shirt was light blue with sequins on the edge. Her shoes were black high heels with silver glitter on the toe.

Courtney had on a tight red tank top with rhinestones on the shirt collar with a black mini skirt shirt and red cowboy boots with her arm crossed over her chest and she said with one eyebrow raised,

"What was takin' ya'll so long Finn?" asked Courtney sassily.

"Well um..." he said sheepishly

Marceline stepped into the room as the question was asked.

"Oh! He was helping me pick out bikini's for the beach!" she said as if that was totally un-embarrasing.

"Ooooooo! You bad boy!" said Tara deviously.

"Woah dude! You didn't tell me that you already got to tier 5 with Marcy?!" Jake said cautiously narrowing his eyes.

"No No No! We weren't doing that she was just asking my opinion on which ones to bring! That's all!"

"Ok ok...! We get it! That you and Marceline are totally in love!"

They group burst out laughing, even Marceline. Finn blushed at the comment as Marceline said, "We are aren't we!" as she kissed his flushed cheek.

"So are we gonna be leaving for Aaa or what?!" said Tara excitedly.

"Yeaaaya! Let's get to that boat!" shouted the group as they walked out the door headed to the dock.


	14. Chapter 14

**I wanted to do a back to back thing since i posted a super short chapter yesterday. :P hope you like the boat ride.**

* * *

Finn stood scarcely at the foamy edge of the ocean and climbed quickly into the boat to avoid touching the water.

"M-Marceline? Do you know how long it'll take us to make it to Aaa quickly? 'Cause-"

"Finn, we all know your terrified of the ocean! Which is why we made you this little compartment down here thats like a room," said Marceline reassuringly. Marceline led Finn across the long deck of the vast ship. Finn observed the ship. It was dark wood, with intricate designs on the outside. The sail was a huge white sheet that clearly could withstand any amount of wind or weather. Marceline led Finn to the under compartment with a ladder leading to it. They climbed down to a big room with a bed and a small window to over look the sloshing water.

"Here Finn lay here." she said rubbing his back.

"Ok, i bet if i sleep then i wont be sea sick or afraid," he said tiredly

"Ok Finn" she kissed him "see you in an hour," she said with a smile.

"Ok..." he said laying down on the soft full sized bed.

Marceline quietly floated up the ladder and out the room.

"Hey is Finn asleep?" asked Tara questionably.

"Ya, so keep it down i want him to sleep because it is gonna take us a while to get there and i don't want him to cry the whole way." said Marceline rolling her eyes.

"Alright Marcy, I won't be loud..." said Tara.

"Me either girl," agreed Courtney.

A little over a few hours later they saw an island not far away.

"YES! O YA!" Tara screamed.

"There it is!" yelled Courtney.

Marceline hissed.

"You guys you weren't supposed to yell! Now you probably woke up Finn! Lemme go check..." she said rolling her eyes.

Marceline floated towards the ladder but heard Finn yawn, she quickly floated towards the others and said, "Here comes Finn!" and floated back towards him.

"Hey sleepy head!" she said kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"Hey Marcy," he said still yawning

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"Yup! We're almost there! You see that huge island right there?" asked Tara

"Ya?"

"There's Aaa!" yelled Jake

"Really?! I mean... Really?"

"Hahahaha ya dude!" said Jake enthusiastically.

In a matter of minutes the boat was docked on the shores of Aaa and they were being greeted by Prince Gumball.

"Hello Courtney! Happy that your here again!" His eye glanced towards Tara then down to her chest where he saw her cleavage. His eyes widened.

"Um hello?" Tara asked waving her hand in front of his face "My eyes are up here but anyway i'm Tara, Courtney's friend!" She said sticking her hand out. Gumball snapped out of it and shook Tara's hand, "Oh my apologies i was admiring the quality of the um, fabric of your shirt."

"Sure... Anyways thanks for letting me tag along with Courtney." she thanked him.

"Oh Gumball this is my friend Marceline the Vampire Queen!" exclaimed Courtney.

There was a look of realization in the Prince's face, "You look just like-"

"Marshal Lee... Ya, he's my bro. We met at Bonnie's birthday party."

"Oh," he looked disappointed but they weren't going to question it.

"And this is Finn!" Courtney introduced him. Finn smiled hoping that Gumball will at least acknowledge him. But all he did was frown and shook his hand.

"This must be Jake!" he said cheerfully like he had not just seen Finn. Jake stuck out his hand and shook Gumball's.

"Hey i'm not staying! I just came for the ride to make sure Finn was alright. 'Cause he's horribly afraid of water so i just wanted to make sure he was gonna be ok."

"Well cabbage! We were hoping that you would stay with us!" said Prince Gumball sadly.

"Nah! I got LR waiting for me at home. But thanks anyway... See you guys in a week!" Jake said as he sailed off back towards Ooo."

"Bye Jake!" they group shouted as Jake disappeared into the sunset.


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY! I really hope you like this one but keep in mind i wrote this before i was an obsessor over Fiolee, so yeah. And to that one person who just HATED my ****story because you're a FPXFINN and tried to post a nasty comment i am really sorry that you didn't like my story and i guess it just didn't appeal to you because you just don't like the couples in this, but you're own opinions don't have to hurt my story. So yeah, again, i'm really sorry that my opinions and yours are different. I was even thinking about writing a FPXFINN one anyway. I hope THEN you'll like it. Okay, for those who enjoy my writing, its Thursday so HERE YOU GO!**

* * *

The group walked into the lobby area of the familiar pink castle.

"Well i am just super glad that you all are here! Let me show you all your rooms!" Gumball blushed excitedly. "Courtney you will be staying in your normal room and i am guessing Tara you will be staying in the same room?" The two girls exchanged glances and said at the same time "yes," Courtney then stated, "can you bring in a separate queen bed Gumball? Tara always punches and kicks in her sleep," said the Werewolf smirking.

"Certainly! Peppermint maid please send to Courtney's room a queen sized bed for her, beautiful, friend."

"Don't get any ideas buddy," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Well now that that's taken care of" said Gumball "Uh who's left?" Gumball glanced over to Marceline and Finn.

"Ok Marceline we will put you in a room with black out curtains so you won't shrivel up like a rasin or-" he was cut short.

"Ya ya whatever! I get the drift..." Marcline rolled her eyes.

"And then there's Finn..." he said with a grimace. Finn rolled his eyes and Marcilene smiled. She loved it when Finn rolled his eyes.

"Uh yes i know you hate me but can i just get my room now please?"

"Whatever" said Gumball with attitude "You will be in just a normal room but where? I thought you would be staying with Fionna?"

Finn's eyes became glassy but tried to hide it in front of Marceline. "Uh Fionna and I broke up..." He could tell Gumball was enjoying this, but he tried to ignore it.

"Oh well i'm sorry that you all had to split up... But there are other women you know-"

"Other women meaning me!" said Marceline putting her arm around her boyfriend and kissing his cheek. Finn smiled and kissed her and she squeaked.

Prince Gumball smirked & said, "Well anyway, your room is the one next to Marcy's."

"Whatevs." said Finn with attitude.

Courtney gathered everyone together and said, "Ok everone lets get to our rooms so we can unpack and look around, Tara you wanna go look around Aaa? It's pretty awesome!"

"Toats girl!"

Marceline glanced towards Finn & said i'm gonna go and unpack. You go and look around. I'll check on you later ok?"

"Ok Marcy." Finn said kissing her and rushing out of the big pink entrance.

Finn ran toward where the Treehouse was and knocked on the big hard wood door.

When no one answered he just opened the door and the room was dark. It looked like no one was home but Finn took out his sword and tip toed through the abandoned treehouse. He walked toward the ladder and he heard giggles coming from upstairs. Finn climbed slowly up the ladder and peeped over the side of the tree bark. He heard kissing noises and shuddered.

"Marshal… Stop it, that tickles," he heard Fionna laugh as Marshal kissed her collar bone.

A deep soothing voice responded, "I'm glad we got together Fionna." He said kissing her softly. Finn shuddered and teared up.

Marshal Lee pulled back and stepped away from the bed.

"Why did you pull away?"

"Fionna, I love you but..."

"But what?"

"But i just, have never wanted a human's blood so much" he moved so fast towards her Finn could hear the sound of wind go by his ear towards the bed and crawled over and hovered over Fionna who cowerd a little. "your love is almost like a drug to me... I have never wanted someone like you so much, " he said softly kissing her fiercely then slipped his hand up her shirt and put his hands on her sides, while she tangled her hand in his black shaggy hair.

Fionna spoke in the breaths of air, "Marshal.. I'm not afraid of you. I.. I trust you."

Marshal stopped and said, "You shouldn't..." he said while floating toward the window.

"Marshal don't go..."

"I have to... Come and see me tomarrow. Fionna you are my life now, and i will always be here to protect you." he said smiling and floating out of the window.

Finn felt a tear rolling down his cheeks as he saw Fionna fall back on the bed with a smile on her face.

"This was the best night ever... Even more than..." she sat up and got on the floor and lifted up her mattress. She then pulled out a picture of her kissing Finn's cheek. She stared down at it and a tear rolled down her cheek and onto the framed picture.

"Oh Finn, i'll never forget you. I miss you" she said with a smile on her face that she quickly wiped off her face "but i'm with Marshal now. So thats that and whatever" she said to the picture stuffing it under the bed and running into the bathroom with tears running down her eyes.

Finn climbed down the ladder and quietly slipped out the door, back to the Candy Kingdom without looking back.

* * *

**Okay i know what ya'll are thinking. Why the heck is Marshal Lee so serious. Well i wanted him to be the COMPLETE opposite of Marcy at the time. So yeah. Don't be ****hatin'! Open mindedness is the best qualities. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Decided i wanna post every Monday and Friday. I think that'll work out best. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Finn rushed into the castle when the sun had just gone down and wiped his tears and went to Marceline. He walked into the room where she was wearing a red lingerie and lying on the bed with a bowl of strawberrys.

"Hey Finn! Where'd you go to?" Marcy asked.

Finn didn't want to tell Marceline that he went to go to visit Fionna.

"Um... I went to uh... I don't remember what it was called since its completely opposite from Ooo," he managed.

"Well that's ok! But I unpacked and everything," she said before sucking the red out of the strawberry. Finn was standing up so he went to lay next to her on the bed and he looked deep into her eyes, it looked like there was something behind it. Was it lust, love, or hunger for him? He didn't know. All he knew is that they were beautiful, but then he blinked and in front of him he saw sea blue eyes that sparkled and not Marceline's black hair but sun kissed golden hair, and a fair tan face. It was Fionna, he widened his eyes and shook his head and there was Marceline again. To change the subject on his mind, he asked,

"Hey Marcy can I have the juiced strawberries?" Finn asked nervously.

"Sure you cutie!" she said flirtatiously.

Finn walked over to the bed and sat down by Marceline and she fed him the white strawberries. After two strawberries she pulled Finn close and kissed him softly. She started pulling off her dress and Finn pulled away, he didn't want this at least not right now.

"Finn why'd you stop?" she asked stroking her fingernails on his arm as it was propping him up.

"I want this believe me, but, not right now," he said apologetically.

"It's ok Finn. I know some people like have those beliefs that you have to wait until after marriage so I get that that's what you believe so I'm going to respect it," she said with a yawn. "O my glob I'm super tired anyway! I'll see you in the morning ok?" she said sleepily.

"Ok Marcy" he said giving her a soft kiss "see you in the morning."

He shut the door and stumbled into his room and fell on the bed. His mind was swimming with thoughts of Marceline, Fionna, Marshal Lee, and believe it or not Tara and Courtney. He thought about Fionna with Marshal Lee about to- he cut himself short and jumped to a new topic. Marceline. She had been one of his best friends since forever, he did have feelings for her but not really love. Now Tara and Courtney. He didn't know them all that well but he could go for one of them. All this thinking tired him out. He slipped off his shoes, into his pajamas and snuggled into his cocoon sleeping bag ontop of his bed and fell right to sleep.

* * *

**omg guys im so sorry this is short but i'll update soon after this i promise! m'kay bye**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! Realized that i won't be able to post tomorrow so i'm posting early. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

It had been two days since Finn had been in Fionna's room and seen Fionna with Marshal Lee, Finn dreamed of Fionna, Marceline, and Marshal Lee. He just couldn't believe that Fionna went with Marshal, Marcelines complete opposite. (Maybe that's why he was so intense when he saw them together since he and Marcy are opposites..) But back to the point. Finn felt like a total loser compared to the handsomeness of the vampire. He seemed like that other vampire from those movies.

"What were those movies called again..?" Finn said thinking out loud.

He thought for a moment then he gave up.

"Ugh i can't remember something with a T and it had the word saga in it. But maybe i'll ask Marcy later what it is. 'Cuz those movies are like chick-flicks."

Now that he was awake due to all this thinking he sat up and put on his clothes and decided he was going to visit Fionna, hopeful that Marshal Lee wouldn't be there.

He tip toed out of the castle and headed toward the treehouse.

When he got there he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When Fionna opened the door the shoulder of her shirt was slipped down a bit and most o her hair was showing out of her cap, like it had been put on hastily. Fionna's eyes widened to the size of beach balls and she unsteadily said, "Oh...! Finn. You're here. Finn you know we're broken up so why did you come all the way here just to talk to me? You need to move on."

"Fionna, i already have a girlfriend. Marceline so i have moved on. I was just coming by to see how you were doing and to say hi."

"OH! I had no idea i'm sorry i was rude. Well i moved on too. I'm now dating Marashal Lee. Thats a strange coincidence! That you're dating my opposite."

"Totally." Finn said.

"Fionna?" said the shirtless Marshal Lee floating towards Fionna. Finn began to become very uncomfortable. He had a saddening and strange idea, but he pushed it away.

"Ya Marshal i was just talking to Finn. I'll be back in a sec."

"Ok. I'll see you then..." he said with a half sweet half rebellious smile. At that he floated up toward the bedroom and Finn got the idea.

"So how was tier 15? Was it 'the best night ever. more than the one with… us'." said Finn as he rolled is eyes and smirked sarcastically

Her cheeks turned pink.

"Finn i never-" she stammered

"Well i was just dropping by. I better get back.."

"Just listen okay! Yes i went to tier 15 but, i don't know. He was just there and, i just- he kinda just pounced on me, i tried to get away but he just." she had no words about what to say. "Was it good for you and Marceline…?

"Well FYI she's been pushing it on me too but uh, i kinda pushed away and have been wanting to save myself for, someone else…."

Fionna's spirit sank, she had made a terrible mistake, she knew he meant her. "Where are you going back to?"

"The Candy Kingdom. Because i came with Marceline and some of her friends."

"Oh how cool i should come and visit you sometime." Fionna said with a smile hoping to cheer his spirits.

"Ya that would be math. But ya i got to go. I'll talk to you later Fionna. Bye." he said kinda mad/sad.

"Bye Finn. I'll visit you." she said closing the door. Finn stood staring dumbstruck at the door for a while. After some thinking he headed back to the castle, he wanted to go explore Aaa and clear his head.

"No you know what i just wanna go into the forest and look around," he said with his teeth clenched and his fists balled up through a fit of rage he tried to hide.


	18. Chapter 18

Finn walked for about thirty minutes then sat on a flat rock and thought about what happened with Fionna and Marshal Lee. He was so jealous he could spit. Finn had this major lust and he ran back to the Candy Kingdom. He wanted to plan this perfectly. HE had it in his mind. HE was going to get to tier 15 with Marceline, even if it hurt, he just wanted to get Fionna back for sleeping with Marshal.

WHen he got to his room he looked out the window at the ocean shore, (the palace is on the edge of the ocean…) and saw Marcy in her red bikini, Court in her tankini, and Tara in her black bikini with drawstring pants and they all made him feel weird. He looked away enough for him to cool down. He put on his swim trunks and headed outside and snuck up behind her, put his hands on her waist and whispered "BOO" into her ear making her smile and shiver.

"AH! Finn!" she hugged him "Stalker.! But Finn, Court, Tara, and I are going out on a girl's night out. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that sounds totally math for ya'll"." Maybe he could just get some alone time he needed, he wished Jake was here to help him with this bunk!

"Cool we were just about to head out!" she said kissing him, soon converting from a simple kiss to a french.

"Ugh get a room you two haha!" said Courtney. Just for infuses Finn reached down as they were kissing and squeezed Marcy's butt and they smiled into each other's kisses.

Tara came up and pushed Marcy out of the way.

"You seem like a good kisser i wanna find out." After she says this she puts her mouth to his and they kiss, Finn completely mesmerized and was totally oblivious. He pulled away some what in a kissing haze as Marceline is doubled over laughing her ass off and Tara giggling.

"Well Tare how was he." asked Marcy with a smirk on her face.

"He was shmexy." she said giving him a peck as quick as a second with a smirk mixed with a smile.

"Okay Okay back offa mah man gurl." she said in a ghetto accent and they doubled over.

"Okay you guys we should get going haha and Tara what the heck was that?!" said Courtney as she laughed.

Tara raised her arms in defense, "Hey! I just wanted to see how good he was because i heard some stuff." she shot a smile and a glance his way raising her eye brows as if saying, 'If you know what i mean.' She doubled over and held her sides as she laid on the sand and had one of her famous laugh attacks. How Finn knew this is because everyday somehow he heard her laugh through the walls. It took about 20 minutes for her to stop, but this time she managed to stifle it.

"Okay Court we're coming." Marcy said as Tara stood up still holding her sides and looking like she was biting her cheek to keep from laughing and headed towards the castle right on Courtney's heels.

"See ya later tiger."

Just as Marcy and the girls left Gumball never was really seen around the castle, i think he was working on some kind of experiment. He sat on the sand for a few minutes just tanning and closed his eyes and thought about Fionna, Marshall, Marceline, and Gumball. Was he still involed in this? With her? Probably not since Marcy and PB don't like each other, Bubba and Marshall probably didn't either. He stood up and brushed himself off and looked over the ocean towards Ooo, he wished Jake was here, then he could give him advice... When he was walking back inside he couldn't make up his mind. _Did i really like Marceline? Or am i just dating her to get over the Fionna_ _fact... _He opened the door to his room, showered off the sand and was drying his hair in his towel until he heard a knock at his bedroom door.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ahmygosh! One more chapter until the end! sorry this is so short, i wanted to make it a small beginning to a big finale! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Finn opened the door he was shocked when he saw Fionna standing in the hallway. She looked upset. Even though he was mad at her, he still loved her no matter what.

"Hey Fionna are you okay?"

"No not really. Can i come in?"

"Ya sure."

She waltzed in the door and laid on her stomach on the bed.

"What happened?"

"Well after you left i went back upstairs to Marshal but he was upset. He told me he heard what you were saying and he went crazy jealous. He's all like, 'I don't think you love me i think you still have feelings for him! Because i saw that picture of you two together under your bed!' By that point he had gotten up and pushed me down. He regretted it after but he still look very angry. He just floated out of the room and was just madder than ever. I just wanted to come here and talk to you and I knew you would be the one to talk to. I just, feel better around you." Fionna said looking up at Finn who was now sitting next to her. Finn stared into her eyes and couldn't help but feeling strange at the site of her. She was always so beautiful.

"Same here, but, about you," he said smiling.

They stared at each other for a long time, but Finn broke the silence, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Fionna, I still love you." he said this reaching down and kissed her. She was startled at first but closed her eyes and kissed him back. Finn rolled on top of Fionna and they got lost in their kisses.

"I'm so sorry i left, i was just jealous that FP came back into the picture and ruined everything. Its all my fault." said Fionna apologetically

"No i understand, i just don't ever want to lose you again."

"Shhhhh" she said putting her finger to his lips like she had on the second day they met "just shut up and kiss me Finn." she said smiling.

And they were happy together.

* * *

**Okay i'm sorry this is so short! I had to end it short because i was determined to get to 20 chapters and if i combined this with 20 it would be one short of 20. Lol. But trust me it's all good. P.S. I'll be posting the finale on Sunday. **


	20. Finale

**OH MY GOSHHHHH! THE FINALE! I'm so sad it's ending... Thank you all so much for reviewing favoriting and following! it means so much! Okay. Finale, commence...**

* * *

The following day was going to be hard, what was Finn going to tell Marceline, was she going to be chill? Or was she going to take her claws and skin him in seconds? All these possibilities were swimming through his mind, Finn awoke with Fionna beside him, fully clothed. After the kiss Finn was so exhausted he crashed, I guess Fionna had stayed by him. His vision was fuzzy and his mind was nervous, but the sight of Fionna made him feel a million times better.

"Hey sleepy head" she said with softness, then her voice got serious when she saw how Finn looked worried "Finn are you okay? You look worried about something what's wrong?"

Finn didn't know how to respond, he had just got Fionna back, how was he going to break to her Marceline was still in his life?

"Uh, I'm fine… I-I'm just worried about Marceline… what is she gonna thin when I tell her that you and i got back together?" Finn waited for the look of betrayal and hatred, but her only winced when she lifted her hand up to put her finger to her chin to think. That gave him a huge wave of relief.

"I think she will be understanding, because she knew you went through a bad break up when you came to her right?"

"Right, i just think she'll be hurt, but i'll just ask if we can still be friends… I hope we can, i think Marceline is a better friend than girlfriend."

At that moment he heard Marceline go into her room and heard her say through the wall.

"HEY FINN I"M BACK! Come over i wanna show you what i got for you!"

Finn's heart sank. Presents? This was going to be hard.

"Okay Marcy be right over!" he was whispering now "Fionna go home, i'll be over later."

She nodded and understood. She kissed Finn as she tip-toed out the door and made a bee-line for the exit of the castle and on to her house she went.

Finn took three deep breaths as he was knocking at the door.

"Marcy? It's Finn." He tried to limit the shakiness in his voice.

Marceline answered the door in her tank top and sweat pants, her hair was damp, she had just gotten out of the bath.

"Hey Finny! Come in!"

The enthusiasm in her voice made Finn feel like a monster. What could the gift possibly be?

"Marceline, before you give me the present. I have something to say" Finn paused as Marceline sat on the edge of the bed and he got his thoughts in order "Marcy, you and I have been friends forever, and i know Fionna and i have only known each other for a few months i just-"

"Is this about you and Fionna wanting to get back together? Because i totally understand Finn" she looked so chill, was there something behind it? "The way you looked when you came to me after we got the deal solved with Tara and Court, you looked so distraught… i could never get in the way of you two. I mean we will always be friends no matter what because i realized that you really are more like my brother. And dating your brother, is… really wrong. So i was about to break up with you anyway when we got back home. I also don't want to get in front of you and your feelings." Marceline paused to study Finn's face which was relieved and happy but confused at the same time. She continued, "Go get her slugger…!" she kissed him on the cheek giving him a reassuring smile and a wink as she turned toward her suit case to get her present, "But first…" she came back towards him and held out her hand and in her hand was a perfectly shaped large white striped fox shell, "I think it symbolizes love in two ways, the bumpy parts, but if you see past that, it turns out to be really beautiful." This was the first time Finn had seen Marceline be this serious, except for Marshal Lee but he's her opposite. Finn was really touched, he gave her a hug and then separated for what seemed like forever, "Thank you Marceline, i love it." he looked a the clock on the wall and realized how late it had gotten. "I have to go. When will Jake be picking us up?"

Marceline just remembered that Jake was coming back to bring them to Ooo, "Uh, tomorrow i think. But i wish i could stay here forever, i love it. But yeah it is getting late, i'm tired." she yawned as Finn was caking towards the door, "Bye Marcy, see you tomorrow, and, thank you." She smiled and waved as she turned her back toward him he ran towards Fionna and Cake's.

As he ran he was filled with joy that he was getting back together with his love!

When he got to the door, Fionna opened it and practically jumped him and wrapped him in a hug. She pulled him into the house and pushed him all the way up the stairs on the boat where they were sitting facing towards the sun set and he wrapped his arm around her then she said, "Finn, i think i want to go live with you in Ooo, i mean i'm being serious, Cake would come with me, i talked to her, she said she wanted to come." Finn, surprised, looked down and said, "I think that's awesome Fionna! i would love for you to come and live with me and jake! I-" Fionna leaned over and kissed him and layer her head on his shoulder. "Finn?" she said with a smile

"Yes?"

"Did you know that i love you?"

His thoughts went back to the dream with the cosmic owl and his little morning with Fionna. When he told her that he loved her and she said she loved him back.

He smiled and looked back at the sunset and replied, "Yes."

* * *

_**THE END**_

**I really hope you enjoyed! I had a ton of fun writing this years ago! (but i was on a Finnona craze and now im on a Fiolee craze...) so i hope you check out my story _Masquerade Ball _if you like Fiolee too. **** I'm also starting a love triangle story with Fiolee and Finnona. I'm only starting chapter 3 and i think i could do a better story line on Chapter 1 & 2. CHECK IT OUT! Omg love ya'll, again, thank you so much. **

******BYE! **


End file.
